Discovering Love
by sexyleo2012
Summary: Sakura has a hidden power nobody but her and the hokage know about. This is the story about her following her destiny while discovering love in the most unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: DISCOVERING LOVE**

**Summary:** Everyone always thought Sakura was a plain ninja with no real skills little do they know but she is the key to everyone's survival. Because that's wat she was born to do.

**PROLOUGE**

"_Flashback"_

"_Sasuke-kun p..please don't leave. I'll do anything. I love you." Sakura stammered _

_\"You don't know wat love is Sakura. I have to leave. I have to avenge my family."_

_Sasuke said in a cold tone _

"_S.. sasuke if you go I'll scream and the whole vilage will hear me"_

_Sasuke flashed before her eyes and in a blink of the eye he was behind her. _

"_Thank you" was the last he said before darkness caught Sakura ._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wow. Its been years since I last thought about that memory. Mmm I wonder wat brought it on. that's weird. Sakura thought as she finished up her shift at the hospital. It had been 5 years since Sasuke left and I had long since been over it. I still can't believe I was going to just give up everything for him even being wat I am. There I go again thinking that I am not human if Tsunade knew I was thinking like that she'd probably yell at me. But I can't help it noone should be able to do the things I do or know the things I know or put up with the things I do, being a guardian was hard and it was not something I wished on anyone not even my worst enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY

CHAPTER 2

Sakura was in her office doing paper work when "SAKURA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" Sakura sighed " coming Tsunade-shishou." When Sakura walked into her office she saw Tsunade take a big gulp of sake which means she is stressed. " What is it shishou? What happened?" "That freakin Uchiha that's whats wrong." "What about Sasuke?" It had been 2 years since Sasuke had killed Danzo and the elders and the 5 great nations had tooken down Akatsuki. The Leaf village was still in the process of rebuilding from when Pein destroyed it. We were lucky that most of the village survived we did have some casualties but not many. Tsunade was in her last days as Hokage in 2 months Naruto would be the Hokage. When we defeated Akatsuki Sasuke and his team got away and we were still in the process of finding him but in the mean time a new threat has arised.

" He has been spotted in Amegakure but slipped past Anbu." "Tsunade why are we still chasing him if he wanted to come back he would have and its not like he has caused trouble ,ne" "No he hasn't caused any trouble yet but we need him to fight Mujo and his group." Mujo is the new threat and the reason why I am the way I am. He's why I suffer every minute of every day. He's why I'm a guardian. " Yeah agree we do need him but I think he'll come back on his own. We just need to stop hounding him." "hmm maybe your right I'll talk to Shikamaru about this since you two are my advisors. In the mean time I need you to do the ninja's medical file update and give them their check ups. And you know you the ones you'll have to hunt down." Yep I know Kakashi and Naruto. Why is it just my teammates that give everyone a hard time." " Well get to it." Tsunade said as she waved her hand to get Sakura out of her office. Sakura picked up the files of the ones who haven't gotten a check up yet. Let's see Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Neji. "_Neji? He's usually the first one to get a checkup" Sakura thought as she walked to the hospital_

The thought of Neji brought a true smile to Sakura's face as she thought about her sparing partner. She looked forward to their spars every week. He was one of the only men she could have a real conversation with who was on her mental capacity level. Ino had mentioned that something was going on between her and Neji when nothing really was. Actually Sakura was really confused when it came to her relationship with Neji. " Sakkuuurrrrrrraaaaaaaa-" she heard her name and turned around only to be barreled in to by her blond teammate Naruto swept her up in a bear hug " uh Naruto I- I cant b-breathe." "oh sorry Sakura-chan I missed you. Haven't seen you in a week cause of the mission " It took a minute to get her breath back. "its ok Naruto. I missed you too. How was the mission? Sakura asked as she started walking back to the hospital. Naruto fell in step with her. " It was great Sakura-chan. It was really easy and I was bored half the time. So what happened while I was gone." " Nothing much Tsunade is still trying to find Sasuke although I did convince her to give up cause I think he'll return on his own when he wants to." " really so you don't like him anymore?" Sakura stopped walking and turned to face Naruto and looked him straight in the eye."Naruto you know I'm not in love with Sasuke anymore. I haven't been for a long time ever since he almost killed you" " I know Sakura-chan just checking" " speaking of checking you are due for your monthly check up so come on and don't think about getting out of it cause I have permission to use any means necessary." Naruto gulped "a-any means?" "any means" "Okay Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a dull voice "good let's go. I'm gonna put you in room 201." Sakura stopped at the front desk to talk to the nurse. "Hey Mai can you bring all the materials to give a check up to room 201 and put the same things in room 100, 109, 309, and 231 please" "yes Sakura-sama" said Mai. "Come on Naruto. Oh yeah Mai have someone call Kakashi, Ino, Kiba and Neji and put them in each one of those rooms." " yes ma'am" said Mai Sakura and Naruto went to room 201 and waited for Mai to bring the materials. ( **nothing important happened when she gave Naruto a check up. Important stuff come later)**

Sakura just finished giving Kiba a check up and her last patient was Neji. She walked into room 309 and saw Neji sitting relaxed on the bed. " Hey Neji-san." Sakura said as she went to wash her hands "hello Haruno-san" Sakura knew Neji only called her Haruno-san when he was irritated at her. She turned to face him and surveyed him. "ok what is it this time?" Neji said nothing at first just stared at her. "You forgot our lunch together" Sakura's eyes widened. " oh crap. I'm sorry Neji I got caught up in paperwork and then Tsunade called me into her office then I got stuck with these. Can you please forgive me?" Neji narrowed his eyes. Sakura knew it would take more then an apology. " How bout we go to dinner tomorrow? My treat" Neji smirked "fine but I get to pick the place and get whatever I want to eat no matter how expensive." Sakura's jaw dropped. Knowing Neji he'd think of some thing horrific to do to get back at her then she just sighed and gave in. " Fine. Fine. Let's get started." Throughout the whole check up Neji had this big smirk on his face. " ok I'm done and wipe that smirk off your face you jerk" His smirked widened. After Neji got changed into his clothes he walked up to Sakura and use his finger to put her chin up to look at him and lowered his face. Sakura thought he was gonna kiss her but right when his face was a couple inches from hers he said " I look forward to dinner tomorrow. I'll come by at 7" then he was gone and left a flushed and hot Sakura behind with the only thought running through her mind was _**"DANG." **_

Later that night when Sakura was about to lay down she heard someone banging on her door. "STOP BANGING I'M COMING" She opened her door to find a out of breath Naruto at her door " what is it Naruto?" " He's back Sakura-chan. Teme's back ."

**Dun Dun Dun WELL I HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. author note

_**SORRY GUYS. MY COMPUTER STOPPED WORKING FOR A REALLY LONG TIME BUT IM BACK AND I WILL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. I KIND OF REVISING THE STORY SO BARE WITH ME FOR ALITTLE LONGER IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER BUT IT IS COMING.**_


End file.
